Do You Have a Licence to Save This Planet? (TV story)
Do You Have a Licence to Save This Planet?, also released as Do You Have a License to Save This Planet?, is a one-shot live-action comedy produced by BBV Productions in 2001. Plot Rassilon foresees a new threat to the universe — the Licensor's Licensed Reality Corporation, which strives to enforce its idea of canonicity upon the universe and erase anything "un-Licensed" from existence. As the Second Doctor (his first pick) proves unavailable to fight them, he contacts the Chrono-Duke currently going by “the Chiropodist” (or, to those less well-read, “the Foot Doctor”), himself an un-Licensed being. The Chiropodist arrives on Un-Licensed Earth, intent on luring the Licensor there, and runs into the Salesman, a Time Lord (though not so named) who deals in rigged events, supplying his buyers with plot-devices and Deus Ex Machina''s to their hearts' content. Together, they face the Cyberons, Autons and Krynoids sent their way by the Corporation, and must also avoid a Sontaran agent stranded on Un-Licensed Earth… Cast *The Chiropodist - ''Sylvester McCoy *The Salesman - Mark Donovan *The Licensor - Nigel Fairs *Rassilon - Nigel Peever *Sontaran - Rupert Booth *Geoff - Nigel Fairs *Gloria - Jo Castleton *Cyberon Voices - Paul Ebbs, Steve Johnson *The Delivery Man - Gareth Preston *The Second Doctor's Voice - Unknown *Autons - Rupert Booth, Philip T. Robinson, Paul Griggs *Cyberons - Gareth Preston, Paul Griggs, Philip T. Robinson *The Doctor's TARDIS *The Chiropodist's TARDIS *Zygons (mentioned only) *Jamie McCrimmon (mentioned only) References Organizations *The Sontaran agent calls the Un-Licensed Earth version of U.N.I.T. on the phone. *The Licensor is the sinister mastermind behind the Licensed Reality Corporation. Locations *Rassilon dwells in the Dark Tower, watching over the timelines. *The Chiropodist tricked the Licensor and his forces onto Un-Licensed Earth. Background & Invalidity Do You Have a Licence to Save This Planet? was a riff by BBV Productions on their own modus operandi of licensing whatever secondary characters they could find for their Who productions, and replacing those they couldn't license properly with slightly-redesigned, slightly-renamed expies, often played by the original actors in the case of human characters. The concept of the film is to transplant all these concerns in-universe, with copious leering at the fourth wall in the process. Throughout the unashamedly silly picture, elements both of original Doctor Who and of BBV's previous productions are spoofed. On the Tardis Data Core, Do You Have a Licence to Save This Planet? was deemed an "invalid source" (functionally non-canonical) due to its heavily metafictional and parodic nature, and also possibly due to, ironically, falling short of necessary licensing itself in real life, as it does not appear that the use of Rassilon was licensed (those of the Second Doctor and his TARDIS surely weren't, but that at least can be forgiven as parodic nods; neither is even identified by name, unlike Rassilon). Category:Stories Category:TV stories Category:Home Video Releases Category:BBV productions Category:Licensed Productions Category:Bill Baggs works Category:Gareth Preston works Category:Paul Ebbs works Category:2001 productions Category:Second Doctor stories Category:Rassilon stories Category:Chiropodist stories Category:Salesman stories Category:Licensor stories Category:Sontaran stories Category:Geoff stories Category:Gloria stories Category:Cyberon stories Category:Delivery Man stories Category:Jamie McCrimmon stories Category:Sexy the TARDIS stories Category:Washing Machine stories